dreamfieldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Update
This page shows various content (items, structures, etc) that is or will be new to the game. Often has not yet been added properly to the wiki. Please leave the lists of the updates intact. Mystic castle Update: 06.08.2015 *Violet hall (dream) *Alchemist's table *Source of magic *Magic bookcase with Ghosts *Dungeon with gold *Ancient clock (decoration) *Mystic dragon (decoration) *Magic artefacts Collection **Magic stone **Scroll **Rune **Magician's hat **Magic staff *Piece of Magic *Bunch of magic *Magic (worker food) *Royal gold *Table (Mystic castle) (decoration) *Wall (Mystic castle) (decoration) *Magic candles (resource, gives Magic flame) *Magic candles *Pile of books *Stack of books *Magic books (resource) (resource, gives Magic books) *Little Spider web *Spider web (resource) *Spider web (resource) (resource, gives Spider web/?Web) *Manuscripts (resource) (resource, gives Ancient scrolls) *Ancient scrolls (resource) (resource, gives Ancient scrolls) *Flasks (resource) (resource, gives Alchemic flasks) *Alchemic flasks (resource) (resource, gives Alchemic flasks) *Magic dust (resource) (resource, gives Magic dust) *Pile of Magic dust Items: *Potion of Magic *Spell books *Thin thread *Magic flask *Alchemic stone *Dragon's breath *Magic books *Spider web *Alchemic flasks *Ancient scrolls *Magic dust *Magic flame Magic Update: 30.07.2015 *Magic portal *Magic goblet *Magic sphere *Magic candles *Magic fire *Magic key *Part of Magic key (4 versions): Part of Magic key (1), Part of Magic key (2), Part of Magic key (3), Part of Magic key (4) Farming Update: 22.07.2015 *Cow (creature) *Haystack (decoration) *Farmer (decoration) *Whirlwind of fantasy *Fortune house *Greenhouse Items: *Key of discoveries *Bacon and eggs *Cheese *Milk *Sour cream *Roast meat *Farm Collection **Sprayer **Piggy **Plough **Feedbox **Sheep shears Real carnival Update: 17.07.2015 *Carnival shop *Carnival tent *Bear the Athlete (decoration) *Fakir (decoration) *Fortuneteller (decoration) *Bard (decoration) *Pink balloon (bonus object) *Carnival hairstyle (player head) *Carnival hairstyle (player head) *Carnival costume (player clothes) *Carnival dress (player clothes) Items: *Bengal light *Fired Bengal light *Cotton candy *Carnival ticket *Surprise box *Magic orb *Magic rabbit *Set for fortunetelling *Real carnival questline Detective Update: 09.07.2015 *Detective's house *Bear the Themis *Young detective *Tracker dog Items: *Tracks *Pipe *Main clue *Magnifying glass *Clue from Cave *Detective's hat *Detective's notes *Clue from Valley *Detective's tools *Detective's Collection **Wanted **Detective's cloak **Detective's token **Sleuth **Finger prints Castle Update: 02.07.2015 *Royal lighthouse *Royal magician *Hourglass (decoration) *Forgotten kingdom (dream) *Magic firework Items: *Royal banner *Cement *Stone block *Castle stone *Castle drafts *Hourglass *Royal crystal *Royal crown *Royal treasury Pirate Update: 25.06.2015 *Magic Smithy *Pirate ship *Black market *Parrot Arr *Pirate (decoration) Items: *Piastres *Jolly Roger *Tricorne *Pirate treasure *Eye patch *Piece of flag *Magical goblet *Coconut butter *Piece of cloth Summer Update: 18.06.2015 *Sand castle *Sand tower (crystals) *Sand tower (coins) *Otter (creature) *Beach lover *Magic book *Coconut palm (plant) *Magic fruit (plant) Items: *Magic sand *Summer cocktail *Fruit mix *Book of Kingdom stories *Magic sweet *Magic water *Cedar nuts *Coconut *Magic fruits *Grain of time *Page of Kingdom stories High Seas *Submarine *Squilla *Little squid *Water lettuce (plant) Items: *Underwater blossom *Anchor *Sea map *Steering wheel *Underwater telescope *Exotic jellyfish Treasure cave *Cave crystal *Treasure cave (dream) *Crystal tree *Trolley with Gemstones *Golden vase *Archaeological discoveries (decoration) *Crystal cliff Items: *Rainbow stone *Pyrope *Vanadinite *Lazurite *Chromdravite *Amethyst *Gold hunter's pickaxe *Chisel (Anvil item) *Hard hat *Trolley *Gold hunter's pickaxe +1 *Gold hunter's pickaxe +5 *Gold hunter's pickaxe +10 Archaeological *Treasures Hunter *Cup of Treasures *Amphora (decoration) *Archaeologist's hat (player head) *Archaeologist's suit (player clothes) *Archaeologist's cap (player head) *Archaeologist's suit (player clothes) Items: *Shovel *Archaeological tools *Archaeologist's hat *Whip *Ancient jewelry-box *Ancient vase *Archeological discoveries Collection **Ancient crown **Fossil **Necklace **Goddess statue **Ancient coins Knighthood *Armour (decoration) *Knight workshop *Knight house *Two knights *King (decoration) *Lion (creature) *Knightly track *Castle wall Items: *Plate armour *Sword *Shield *Chain armour *Flag *Helmet *Medallion *Oath of loyalty *Courage Straight to the depth Cosmic Mexican Deepwater Underwater Theatre Hike Awakening of the Spring Divining Winter magic Student's day Magical meadow Courageous Snowy field Candy land *Candy land (dream) *Chocolate fountain *Chocolate castle *Ice cream fan *Candy machine *Jelly bears *Candy track Items: *Cotton candy *Ice-cream *Castor sugar *Waffles *Brandy snap *Peppermint ice cream *Marshmallow *Marshmallow bridge *Croissant *Chocolate candies *Croissant with chocolate *Jelly beans *Cinnamon *Ice Collection **Frozen candle **Frozen branch **Frozen juice **Frozen cocktail **Frozen flower Resources: *Small Ice-cream drift *Small Candyfloss tree *Cinnamon sticks *Small candy knoll Fluffy *Polar explorer *Aromatic cocoa (decoration) *Sweeth-tooth (decoration) *Sheep (creature) Items: *Fuzz *Peppermint candy *Warm hat *Winter gloves *Teh warm scarf *Cinnamon *Apple tea *Caramel fantasy Babylonian Volcanic Shamanic Cozy November *Bear on the rocking chair *Birdhouse *Tree with teeter totter *Stack of Plaid blanket *Homelike snuggery *Bicycle (decoration) *Bowler hat (player head) *Beret (player head) *Coat (player clothes) *Checkered coat (player clothes) *Carrot (plant) Items: *Carrot (item) *Carrot-pumpkin cupcake *Autumn juice *Spicy pumpkin *Plaid blanket *Hat *Mitts Harvest festival *Farmer (decoration) *Cart of Abundance *Basket of apples *Festive pumpkin *Autumn in jar *Pumpkin (plant) Items: *Pumpkin (item) *Pumpkin porridge *Lunar syrup *Lunar treacle cake Palace of Pharaohs *Palace of Pharaohs *Isis (decoration) *Chisel (Pyramid item) *Amber chest *Beryl chest *Azure chest *Amethystine chest The Best Friend *Luxor the dog *Chronicler (decoration) *Date palm Items: *Dates *Ice-cream with dates *Steak *Kebab *Hamburger *Steak pie Old traditions The gods of the ancient world Land of the golden sands Eastern flavour Back to school Couturiere of talent Sultan's sweets *Tent *Snake-charmer *Eastern fountain *Eastern pillows(1) *Eastern pillows(2) *Eastern pillows(3) *Desert track *Cola tree *Liquorice Items: *One thousand and one sweet *Sultan's dreams *Treats for the guest *Arabian Liquorice *Cola *Liquorice syrup *Cola nuts *Arabic Collection **Fairy tales **Jugful **Fragrance **Bijoutry **Neckcloth Desert of thaousand miracles Guests from the East Alchemical Laboratory Jeweler's decorations *Jeweler's workshop *Jeweller (decoration) *Beauty (decoration) Items: *Copper wire *Finger ring *Wristband *Beads *Earrings Malachite grotto Merchant's House Master's Enchanted canyon Making magic Football Underground Caves *Cave Bear's House *Gemstone Mine *Dwarf (decoration) *Gecko (decoration) *Vugs *Golden pickaxe (decoration) Items: *Gemstones *Shining stone *Shining mushrooms *Quartz *Glowing nectar *Stone wood Resources: *Medium Shining mushroom (in-game spelling error: Medium Shining mashroom) *Medium Shining stone *Medium stalagmite *Medium Stone tree *Medium quartz moss *Medium Cave flower *Small Cave flower Victory May Day Arbor Day Book Musketeer Hermit Wonderland Royal *Jester *Prince *Fiery chalice *Faithful servant *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *Royal Collection **[[]] **[[]] **[[]] **[[]] **[[]] Sweet-tooth *Sweet tooth glade (dream) *Baker (decoration) *Tasty cupcake (decoration) *Sweet tooth house *Gingerbread house *Gingerbread lantern *Button (decoration) *Cookie (decoration) *Doughnut (decoration) *Shortbread (decoration) *Icy lake (decoration) *Sweet track *Sweet fence *Sweet fence *Sweet bench *Small Crystal rocks *Medium Crystal rocks *Large Crystal rocks *Sweet tooth Collection **Jelly **Meringue **Fruit spread **Liquorice **Candy floss *Crystal ice *Icing Moon *Pique box *Storage warehouse *Astronaut (decoration) *Moon robot *Rocket (decoration) *Flag (decoration) *Telescope (decoration) *Crater *Moon (decoration) *Lunar track *Moon fence *Moon fence *Lunar Collection **Toy rockett **Space helmet **Tubed marmelade **Stars (Lunar collection) **Telescope (Lunar collection) Fairytale *Wizard (decoration) *Piano *Ladybug *Fairy tower *Carriage *Fairytale apple *Fairytale fence *Fairy magic wand *Fairytale fence *Fairytale track *Shell Collection Trade Shop *Trade Shop *Mail waggon *Symbol of wealth *Bag of coins *Trolley with gold *Safe box *Coins track *Coins fence *Coins fence Cupid *Flamingo *Soft toy (decoration) *Archer (decoration) *Swan (decoration) *Balloons (hearts) *Winner's Wreath *Lock (decoration) *Top-hat (player head) *Costume (player clothes) *Millinery (player head) *Dress (player clothes) *Tree of honesty *Cupid fence *Cupid track *Cupid fence *Cupid Collection **Cupid's Bow **Valentine's card **Poetry **Love elixir **Wings *Feathers *Bronze feathers *Golden feathers *Magical feathers Jewelry *Peafowl *Glass Slipper *Ring (decoration) *Jewelry track (red) *Jewelry fence (blue) *Necklace (decoration) *Jewelry track (blue) *Jewelry box *Jewelry track (green) *Jewelry fence (blue) *Jewelry fence (green) *Jewelry fence (green) *Jewelry Collection **Ring **Pendant **Brooch **Wristband **Hair slide Mysterious city *Mysterious city (dream) *Turtle (creature) *Atlantis (decoration) *Stone Hydra *Harp *Temple *Treasure *Rocky sign *Stone arch *Stone head *Rockfill (1) *Old-time arch *Rockfill (2) *Papyrus Film Buff The Rainbow *Deer (creature) *Unicorn *Carousel *Bubble (decoration) *a Rainbow cloud *a Magic seven-petal flower *a Rainbow fence *an Air balloons *a Rainbow tiles® *Lollipop (blue stick) *a Rainbow fence(l) *Lollipop (yellow stick) Rocky Valley New Year *Reindeer (creature) *The Polar Express *Fireplace *Snowy track *Ice sculpture/Ice sculpture unicorn *Snowy fence l+r *Ice sculpture/Ice sculpture deer *Snowy fence(/Snow fence) l+r *Snowy fence(/Snow fence) corners, 4x *Ice-cream (decoration) *Jar of sweets (decoration) *Skates (decoration) *Presents wrapping 5x *Artificial Christmas tree *New Year Collection *Small present *Bells *Average present *Big present *Huge present Polar land *Polar Post Office *Toy Factory *Sleigh *Penguin (creature) *The Nutcracker *Snowman *Polar land (dream) *Red costume (player clothes) *Blue costume (player clothes) *Red hat (player head) *Blue hat (player head) *Elf's dress (player clothes) *Elf's cape (player clothes) *Elf's diadem (player head) *Elf's hat (player head) *Snow covered fence l+r *Icy fence l+r *Snow covered woven fence l+r *Icy track *Icy puddle *Ice rock *Ice rock *Ice rock *Ice rock *Ice rock *Snow bank (decoration) *Felt boots (decoration) *Skis (decoration) *Winter Collection *Snowy bench *Snowy copper lantern *Snowy single lantern *Gingerbread man (decoration) *Snowy medium spruce *Snowy huge stone Items: *Peanut butter *Holiday parcel *Postcard *Postage stamp *Northern light *Sweet *Blue Christmas tree bauble *Red Christmas tree bauble *Angels *Ice Explosive *Cannon *Fiery circle (decoration) *The Inventor's Factory *Firecracker (blue) *Lemur (creature) *Rocket fence (crystals) *Confetti *Firecracker (red) *Golden firework *Colourful firework *Rocket fence (coins) *Rocket firework *Sulfur *Calm *Gunpowder *Matchbox *Matches *Explosive Collection Stormy Outpost *Stormy Outpost (dream) *Mermaid (decoration) *Conch shell (decoration) *Bear idol *Craftman's Hut *The Sea star *Nessie (creature) *Bear idol *Coral fence *Auger shell *Treasure (decoration) *Coral fence *Wooden bridge Items: *Wire *Boat carcass *Boat wreckage *Can of fireflies *Marble *Monolith *Luck *Shine Resources: *Cliffs *Wrecked boat *Mast *Fireflies *Wind Collection Distant Shores *Wonderer *Beaver's Hut *Bear with trident *Aquarium with fish *Ship in a bottle *Textile *Healing Spring *Steering wheel (decoration) *Fish farm *Shell tile *Observation tower *Buoy (decoration) *Rope fence *Rope fence *Anchor statue *Anchor (decoration) Items: *Healing water *Saw *Yellow paint *Key *Elixir of life *Longevity potion *Magic herbs *Nails *Beam *Sail *Compass *Net *Part of a map *Scissors *Needle *Fabric *Log *Roots *Silk petal *Pearls *Seaweed *Bundle of fish *Bucket of fish *Net of fish *Sea Collection *Pirate Collection *Misty Horizons (dream) *Calm Harbor (dream) Resources: *Log (resource) *Root tree *Root tree *Silk flower (purple) *Silk flower (red) *Silk flower (pink) *Pearl (resource) *Seaweed (resource) *Seaweed (resource) *Pearl (resource) *Fishing lure *Burrow Bright Skies *Lantern factory *Lantern House *Lotus (decoration) *Lava lamp *Set of candles *Set of candles *Set of candles *Cozy bench *Cozy bench *Candle Collection Autumn *Friendly Tree *Bear with umbrella *Puddle *Cloud (decoration) *Autumn fence *Pile of leaves *Autumn track *Pile of leaves *Puddle *Puddle *Pile of leaves *Pile of leaves *Autumn fence *Autumn track *Autumn flower bed *Autumn flower bed *Fall Collection Music *Disco bear *Microphone (decoration) *Treble clef *Guitar (decoration) *Musical fence *Musical fence *Star track *Star track *Musical Collection Rivers of chocolate *Chocolate Factory *Chocolate fountain *Chocolate bear *Cacao *Chocolate flowers *Chocolate track *Chocolate track *Chocolate track *Chocolate track *Chocolate track Items: *Ground cocoa *Cherry cake *Chocolate cake *Chocolate pancakes *Dark chocolate *White chocolate *Hot chocolate The Maze *Green horse *Green bear *Green hedge *Green hedge *Green hedge *Green hedge *Green hedge *Green hedge *Green hedge *Green hedge *Green hedge *Green hedge The Confectioner *Monkey *Swing *Fox (creature) *Confectionery *Little flower tree Items: *Cake layer *Frosting *Cherry pastry *Blackberry pastry *Strawberry cake *Box of pastries Hospitality *House of Journeys *Magic hat *Flower wheel The Helper *The Helper *Oven *Mechanic glove *Sugar storage *Tourist's flashlight (decoration) *Fence with butterflies *Fence with butterflies Big Harvest *Bakery *Pony *Apple tree *Cherry *Apricot *Pear tree *Cornucopia *Flower teapot *Crayon fence *Crayon fence *Pig The Pathfinder *The Pathfinder *Golden trolley *Golden shovel *Runestone *Golden fence *Golden fence *Trolley (decoration) Tree House *Tree house *Fountain *Shell with trumpets *Shell with trumpets *Can of fireflies (decoration) *Shoe flowerbed *Lantern (decoration) Dream Flight *Squirrel *Smithy *Mill *Big Purple House *Big Red House *Statue Of Sleep *Small cart *Big cart *Coffee bush *Bench *Garden flower *Pot of flowers Notes Category:Content